Life after Xana(Revised)
by Mitchell343e
Summary: Abigail was rich. Her parents were the famous movie stars Kevin and Nicole Brown. But she wasn't happy. No one wanted to really be her friend. They just wanted fame. And the one time she thought she was loved for who she was, she was betrayed. But can one blonde change that? Or will her life take a turn for the worst? /Rated T because I feel like it./Please review!/
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys! Here's the new story as promised.**_

_"No one loves you. Your parents are only still together because they feel they have to be here for you. Come on, you know they would be happy if you weren't born."_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Oh. It is. And you know it."_

_"Just leave me alone. Why are you even telling me this?"_

_"Because I thought you should know and because I want you to feel pain."_

_"I'm leaving." Before I had a chance to sit up, TJ grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled. Hard. A white flash of pain rang through my head as it smashed onto the concrete sidewalk. Gasping, I grasped my hair and tried not will the tears away. I looked up into cold, blue eyes._

_"You're such a baby. Are gonna cry?"_

_I growled out and tried to slap him. But he predicted my move and grabbed my wrist._

_"You really shouldn't do that." He whispered before quickly snapping my wrist. I screamed._

Abigail's eyes snapped opened and she sat up, trying to calm herself down. She grabbed her right wrist protectively. _That felt so real. _Abigail sighed before laying back down again and closing her eyes. _I should have never trusted him. He's just like the others. Only worse. I can't believe I thought he loved me. It was like having my heart rip in two when I realized I was wrong all along. I just hope tomorrow goes well._

_I can't trust anyone though._

**_This was kind of short, but it's only the prologue. What did you think? Please review! _**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival and New Friend?

_**Hey! New chapter! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes last chapter. And I didn't write a disclaimer. I hope you enjoy! Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters. They all belong to the owners.**_

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Abigail groaned into her pillow and reached over to turn off the alarm. After having a restless night, all she wanted was to curl back into the comforting warmth of her bed. That is, until an annoyingly shrill voice rang through the hotel room.

"Abigail! Get up! You don't want to be late on your first day!"

Abigail grudgingly got up and walked into the bathroom.

It was her first day at the prestigious school Kadic Academy. Her parents, Kevin and Nicole Brown, were two of the most popular movie stars and artists. And because of a new project they would both be working on together, they had both decided to drop her off at the new boarding school in France while they continued on working. They had even decided to maybe keep her there longer if needed.

But of course in the beginning, Abigail had hated the idea of packing up all her stuff to move to the other side of the world in a new city and school with people she doesn't know. But all probably already knew her.

She had then realized there was no point in being upset. She had no friends. And if someone did want to be her fried, they only wanted to because of her parents fame. It really sucked. Especially after the incident.

She took a shower and did her regular morning routine. After she was done, she dried herself with a towel and tied her damp hair into a messy bun. Too lazy to properly fix it.

Walking into her room, she decided on wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a blue and black stripped long-sleeved shirt, and a new pair of pink converse. Most girls her age who were rich would always wear designer clothing and expensive jewelry, but Abigail had decided she wanted to wear more normal clothes so that other people could see she was just like them and hope to gain a true friend. But it never worked. People would always recognize her despite what she was wearing. She had grown used to wearing clothes like these and didn't like to wear designer clothing.

She strolled out of her temporary room in their hotel room and walked into the kitchen. She found her parents sitting at the table while Max, their loyal butler and driver, served them.

"Oh! Your finally awake! I thought you were never going to wake up." Her mother smiled at her while her father continued to calmly sip his coffee.

"Yeah..." Abigail murmured as she took a seat across from her parents.

Max walked over to her and gave a slight bow, "What do you want for your breakfast, Miss?"

Abigail frowned, "Can you please just call me Abigail?". She said that for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Miss Abigail."

Abigail sighed. "I'll just have some eggs and bacon please."

Max nodded and went to prepare her breakfast.

"So! Are you excited?" Nicole exclaimed. She had a very cheerful persona. Though sometimes Abigail thought it was forced. Kevin was more laid back so he glanced up at her for an answer. His cool blue eyes looking into Abigail's. She had his eyes, but his were more intense. Abigail was his exact replica. Both in personality and looks.

"Sure." She responded with sarcasm. Kevin snorted while Nicole frowned.

"Come on! Lighten up a bit! I'm sure you'll have an exciting time. Maybe you'll make some new friends. We could all take a trip with them during spring break."

Before she could give another sarcastic response, Max returned with her breakfast.

Smiling, Abigail ate her breakfast.

...

After breakfast and checking out of the hotel, Kevin, Nicole, Max, and Abigail piled into the limo. The drive to Kadic was about an hour. Kevin and Nicole quietly conversed while Abigail stared out the window at the passing scenery. She thought about how things would go and if she would make any real friends. Though she highly doubt it.

When they arrived, it seemed classes had already started. _Great. _Abigail thought. _It's gonna be one of those awkward "new student arrives" during class moments._

Max opened the door so that Abigail and her parents could get out. He walked to the trunk and got out Abigail's luggage. Kevin walked over and easily picked up the two suitcases and handbag.

"You can wait for us here, Max." His baritone voice rang out.

Max nodded and got back in while the other three walked to through the front gates and into the front yard.

"This place is so pretty! I love that fountain over there." Nicole pointed towards a fountain in the middle of the front yard.

When they reached the front doors, Abigail bit her lip. Nervous couldn't even come close to what she was feeling. After walking in, Abigail took in the look of the place. A long hallway continued in font of them with two more at the end. On the left was a hallway with a sign reading:

**Boys Dormitory**

And next to the hallway was wooden stairs leading up to the second floor with a sign reading:

**Girl's Dormitory**

The wooden style was nice and comforting in a way. Abigail could hear low voices coming from the classrooms down the hall. She turned to her right only to see a dark, glossy wooden door with another sign reading:

**Office**

"I found the office" Abigail said, leading her parents through the door. Once inside, Abigail saw the front desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it. She had short blonde hair in a neat bun. A round pair of glasses were set in her hair while she furiously typed away at her computer. Behind her were two doors. Abigail thought they were probably the Nurse and Principal's offices.

The woman finally glanced up at them and a soft smile was placed on her face. "Sorry, I didn't see you there for a second." She looked over at Abigail and her smile widened. "You must be the new student Abigail. Kevin and Nicole Brown's daughter."

It seemed like she was right about the everyone already knew her part. Abigail smiled and said, "Yeah, we just arrived."

"Okay then. My name is Mrs. Kendal, the secretary. Could you have your parents sign this please?" She handed Abigail a clipboard with paperwork on it.

Abigail smiled again and took the clipboard over to where her parents had sat in the chairs. They quickly filled everything out and she handed it back to Mrs. Kendal.

"Here's your room key. You'll be sharing a room with Aelita Della Robbia. And here's your schedule. I'll call a student to come pick you up and show you around. You and the student I send won't have any classes for the rest of the day."

Abigail let out a relieved sigh and took the items. At least she won't have that awkward class moment.

...

_Whack!_

Odd was rudely awakened when a ruler slapped against his desk. He glanced up to see Mrs. Hertz glaring at him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "He..he. How you doing?"

"How am I _doing!_ Odd Della Robbia! I do not permit any nap taking in my class. I suggest you start to pay attention instead of sleeping all the time and maybe your grades would get better." The whole class had gone silent when during Mrs. Hertz's little speech. Though they were not surprised. This happened all the time.

Odd glanced to his left only to see Ulrich trying hard(and failing) not to laugh. Odd pouted.

"I think I sho-" Mrs. Hertz's loud banter was cut off by the intercom.

"Mrs. Hertz?"

"_Yes_" Mrs. Hertz was obviously annoyed at her failed attempt at giving Odd a detention.

"Could you please send Odd down to the office to help out with the new student Abigail?"

The class immediately went into a frenzy at hearing that Abigail Brown was finally here. The daughter of the two American superstars. Everyone was excited.

Mrs. Hertz huffed out a reply, "Fine. I'll send him down." The intercom could be heard as it clicked off. "Looks like it's your lucky day Odd."

Odd grinned and jumped out of his seat. He waved goodbye to his friends. "Bye! See you at lunch." They all waved back and he left the classroom.

Odd was nearly skipping in joy. A new student! From America nonetheless. He hoped to make friends with her. Mr. Delmas had picked him earlier to help escort the new student.

He thought it was also cool that Abigail was the daughter of Kevin and Nicole Brown. Two of his favorite singers. Though he really did want to get to know her.

And he was very happy that she got here now. He had almost gotten a detention.

...

Abigail was waiting quietly in the office when the door was pushed with a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. _Whoa _was the only thing she could think off as a student walked in with a large grin on his face. He had messy blonde hair that stuck up and a strange purple triangle at the roots, close to his forehead. He was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He was also wearing purple high-tops to top it off.

"I am here to rescue the fair maiden from this boring office! I hope she wasn't bored to death already!" He shouted out.

Abigail's jaw dropped. She could hear her mom giggling like a fan girl in the background. The boy turned to her and his smile got even bigger.

"Aw! There you are. Let me help you with that." He grabbed her two suitcases and let her hold her handbag. He then proceeded to walk out of the room. Abigail slowly followed after him. Waving at her parents.

When she got out she saw him heading up the stairs. She hurried after him. At the top of the stairs he turned around and said, "Hi! I'm Odd Della Robbia! Nice to meet you." His personality was cheerful and she could feel a light blush on her cheeks.

"Abigail." She responded.

"Well, do you know who your room with?"

"Aelita Della Robbia. Room 269."

Odd's eyes brightened. "Your rooming with my cousin! Come on! I already know where it is." Abigail followed Odd as he swiftly walked down the hallway, despite the heavy suitcases.

He finally stopped at dark brown, glossy wooden door. "This is it." Odd smiled at her. _He's so pretty.. I really want to be his friend. _Abigail blushed at her thoughts, quickly pushing inserting the key and opening the door. She stepped into the room. On her right there was a bed with pink sheets, blankets, and pillows. It probably belonged to Aelita. On her left was a bare bed with no sheets. That was for her. She already had extra sheets in he bag so that was okay.

Each be had it's own nightstand and dresser. There were two desks across the room and a small couch on the side. Odd placed her suitcases next to her bed. She also placed her bag on the bed.

He then turned and smiled at her. "Lunch is about to start soon. Do you wanna sit with me, my cousin, and a few other people? There really nice."

Abigail couldn't resist his warm smile. Small butterflies were forming in her stomach. _Oh God. I think I like Odd. But I just met him! _Abigail smiled. "Sure. That means a lot to me."

Odd nodded and left the room. She followed, after locking the door.

Maybe. Just maybe. She had finally real friend.

...

_**That was the first chapter. I'm going to try to update every weekend. I hope you like it. Please review! I won't continue until at least ONE person reviews!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch(What's up with Sissi?)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or characters.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes. Most of this was written on my kindle.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

...

Abigail and Odd were currently heading to the Cafeteria to grab some lunch. It was in an entirely different building outside the main one.

Abigail was hesitant to sit with Odd's friends, though. _I mean, I can tell that Odd is a truly nice person, but what about his friends? What if they think I'm a snob because I'm rich and hate me? _Abigail inwardly groaned to herself. She should just trust Odd about him saying his friends were nice.

When they reached the lunch room, everyone there immediately stopped talking and stared at them. It made her uncomfortable. She felt like she was being put on display and people would judge her.

There were little whispers here and there. Mostly about how surprised people were that Odd manged to talk to her. The room finally started to increase in volume and the place was filled with people chattering and laughter.

They duo walked over to the lunch line to wait for food.

Abigail glanced over at Odd to find him already staring at her with a warm smile. His sky blue eyes lighting up. She immediately flushed and looked away.

Abigail grabbed a slice of pizza, a can of root beer, and a slice of chocolate cake.

She watched with wide eyes as Odd grabbed three slices of pizza, a large Pepsi, mashed potatoes with gravy, a bag of candy, and two slices of cake.

By the time Odd finished gathered his food, Abigail's jaw practically hit the floor. He turned and smiled at her gaping.

"Your n-not going to e-eat all that. A-Are you?" Abigail couldn't help but stutter. He had enough food to feed at least three people!

Odd smirked. "And what if I am? Hmm?"

Abigail just looked away and closed her mouth.

Odd started to walk away and Abigail frowned. Was he already bored of her?

Odd turned around and motioned with his hand for her to follow him.

She sighed in relief and followed. Glad that he still liked her.

Odd lead her to a table at the opposite side of the cafeteria; next to the windows.

Sitting at the circular table were two boys and two girls. The girl sitting closet to Abigail had short pink hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink sundress, black tights, and a pair of brown boots.

Sitting next to the girl was a boy with blonde hair, though somewhat more normal than Odd's wacky hairstlye. He was wearing glasses and was quickly typing away on his laptop. He was wearing khakis, a turquoise shirt, and a pair of gray vans.

Followed after was the other boy. He had dark brown hair brushed to the side and light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt topped with a lighter shaded jacket rolled up to his elbows. He also sported a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with green converse.

He turned around to talk to the last person sitting at the table. She had short raven colored hair was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. She looked slightly older than the others. Maybe a year or two?

They all looked up when Odd spoke up, "Hey guys!"

They all replied with, "Hey."

The girl with the pink hair glanced at her. A curious look on her face. " Are you Abigail Brown?"

Abigail nodded and the girl smiled. "Good! I'm Aelita. Your roommate."

"Nice to meet you then." Aelita seemed nice and Abigail already liked her a lot.

"Yeah! She's the new student." Odd then turned and pointed towards the guy with the glasses who just briefly glanced up from his laptop. "That's Jeremy. He's really smart and likes to rube it in my face." Jeremy smirked at this.

"I can't help it that you totally suck everything except eating and breathing." Jeremy said. Earning a laugh from the table.

Odd scowled."See what I mean?"

The other boy spoke up, trying to stop an one-sided fight. "I'm Ulrich." He gave Abigail a warm smile.

Abigail smiled back and looked at the currently unknown girl. She glanced up at her and sat back in her chair. She crossed her legs and gave Abigail a slight glare. "I'm Yumi."

Abigail gulped at the glare. She thought they were all nice. Yumi was the only one who didn't seem to like her.

Odd seemed to catch on to the tension. "He...he. Why don't we sit down Abigail?"

Abigail in turn nodded and sat down next to Odd. Facing Jeremy.

It was awkward at first. But Odd got everyone laughing by his terrible eating habits:

"Oh my gosh! You eat like a hyperactive monkey!" Ulrich shouted. He was laughing so hard that Abigail could see tears building up in his eyes.

Odd didn't reply. He just grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it into his mouth. The sauce flying all over his mouth. He then grabbed his soda and waterfalled it. Bits of the drink were rolling down his chin.

Everyone was so busy laughing at Odd that they didn't notice the girl until she already had her arms around Ulrich. "Hey..Ulrich." She whispered loudly in his ear.

Ulrich cringed."What do you want Sissi?"

Sissi chuckled deeply. Or tried to. She actually sounded like constipation cow. "You."

Abigail almost rolled her eyes. That has to be the most cliche pick up line she has ever heard.

Ulrich couldn't help but roll his eyes though. "We're trying to eat. But we can't eat with a creeper here."

"You mean Yumi?"

Yumi growled and stood up. "He meant you, dumbass."

Sissi gasped like someone had slapped her puppy. She looked at Ulrich and said, "You don't mean that!"

Ulrich sighed. "I kind of do."

Abigail snorted and Sissi glared at her. "Who are you?" Her tone was unwelcoming and Abigail gulped nervously for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. But before she could answer, Odd did for her.

"This is Abigail Brown." He glared at her. Though the dried pizza sauce around lips ruined the look.

Sissi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I didn't recognize you! What are doing sitting with these losers! Well, all of them except Ulrich! Come sit us instead!"

Yumi gave Abigail an accusing look. _Does she actually like I want to sit with her! _Abigail thought. She saw that everyone was waiting for her decision.

"No."

"What!"

"I don't want to sit with you."

"Why not!?"

"You kind of creep me out with the way you were practically trying to rape Ulrich."

The whole table burst into laughter(except Yumi whose face had gone white at the image of Sissi trying to rape Ulrich).

Sissi sneered at Abigail. "I thought you were supposed to be cool! Hn!" She flipped her hair dark hair over her shoulder and strutted away. She purposely swung her hips. No doubt trying to turn Ulrich on. Though Ulrich looked like he was about to throw up. Sissi was obviously in denial(Kind of like her cousin Yhalia when she wouldn't admit she liked this guy Yobert Krasso).

Everyone smiled at Abigail. Even Yumi.

"Soooooo, do you want your cake, Abby?"

"YOUR ALREADY DONE!"

...

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate like two hours ago."

"I'm still hungry."

"Your always hungry!"

"You just don't appreciate the beauty of food, Ulrich!"

"I don't think your supposed to eat something you appreciate." The group laughed at this. School had just ended and they were sitting around the fountain in the front yard. Odd was currently complaining about his hunger.

"Well if it's food you have to eat it."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Yumi glanced over at Abigail and smiled. The two had talked and cleared everything. Yumi was the oldest of the group and therefore wanted to protect them. She was also dating Ulrich and didn't want Abigail stealing Ulrich from her by using her money. Abigail assured her that she didn't like Ulrich.

Everyone was chatting when they heard a voice so highly pitched that they expected a bunch of dogs to come running.

"Heeeeey, Ulrich!"

Ulrich himself jumped up. "Oh shit!" He then proceeded to run away screaming bloody murder as Sissi chased him like a madman.

...

Aelita and Abigail were heading towards their dorm.

"I think it's kind of cool to finally get to share a room with someone. It gets lonely sometimes." Aelita said.

Abigail glanced over at her as she pushed in the key and open the door. "I'm glad I got placed in with you and not someone like Sissi." She cringed at the thought of having to be stuck in a room with Sissi for who knows how long."

Aelita laughed as they walked in. "I know right."

The two of them changed into their pajamas and did their nightly routines. After they were done, they crawled into the bed and turned off the lights.

Abigail was content. She finally found some real friends.

She smiled to herself as she fell into a blissful sleep.

...

_**I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I was really busy with school and stuff. This chapter is kind of short. I'll make it longer next time.**_

_**Please review! I want at least three reviews! it really makes my day when I see that people are actually taking their time to review!**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. Update!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really stressed lately and I had a major writer's block. This story is not cancelled, though. It would be really helpful if anyone could review or pm me ideas they would like to see in this story. I hope I can update on Monday.

So, I'm really glad that people are really reading this. So I have written somes ideas for a one shot. Please review or pm which you would like. If no one responds, I guess I won't write one.

Soul Eater- (Maka/Soul) Maka's feelings for Soul have grown from friendly to something more. But she starts to feel bad about how she looks and believes that he won't ever like her. But she still tries to confess to Soul. She's crushed to instead find Soul with another girl and distances her self away from him. What will happen to their relationship? And how does Soul feel about this?

Shingeki no kyojin- Eren and the gang are messing around in Levi's apartment. How did they get in? Eren stole the key. What happens? They totally destroy the whole apartment along with Levi's most prized possessions(*coughcoughcleaningsuppliescough). How do they solve this? Go on operation: Keep-Levi-Away-From-The-Apartment-While-Other-People-Can-Clean-It-Up-And-So-That-We-Don't-DIE. Does it work?...

Naruto- Naruto wakes up one day to find out that ALL the Ramen in his house was gone! And the store was closed the whole day due to it being New Year's. What does he do? Go over to Sasuke's house and demand him to give him ramen.

Okay! Please review or pm and tell me what you think!


End file.
